How I met your sisters
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fic "The Taste of Death" de Supergirl55. Vous vous souvenez de la fois où Buffy était prête à payer Spike pour qu'il lui raconte comment il s'y était pris pour "tuer les Tueuses" ? Il vous refait la leçon. Je vous préviens : il est très bavard, quand il commence, on ne l'arrête plus. POV Spike, avec petite divergence du canon à la toute fin.
1. De William à Spike

Disclaimer : "Buffy la Tueuse de vampires" est la propriété de ses auteurs et éditeurs. Titre original du one-shot : _**The taste of death** ,_ par Supergirl 55.

Traduction : OldGirl Nora Arlani - Relecture : Opalescence

Continuité : Saison 5 épisode 7 _(La faille - Fool for love)_.  
Quelques dialogues repris et aménagés par l'auteur d'origine. _Comme on a une fangirl aux commandes, la dernière partie divergera du canon._

 _._

Résumé de l'auteur : Spike finit par obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Buffy.

 **Vous vous souvenez de la fois où Buffy était prête à payer Spike pour qu'il lui raconte comment il s'y était pris pour « tuer les Tueuses » ? Il vous refait la leçon. Je vous préviens : il est très bavard. Quand il commence, on ne l'arrête plus...**

.°.

* * *

 **HOW I GET YOUR SISTERS**

.

La ruelle est sombre. La lumière de la lune qui se diffuse lentement depuis quelque part au-dessus des toits ne révèle que peu sa silhouette. Pourtant, même dans les ténèbres, elle est toujours aussi belle. Une vraie déesse et en plus, elle ne le sait même pas. Je parie que Cap'tain Carton ne lui a même pas dit une seule fois à quel point elle est magnifique. Il ne sait pas y faire avec elle, ça non. Il ne peut pas la rendre heureuse. Notez que moi non plus peut-être, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, pas vrai ?

On pourrait vivre quelque chose, elle et moi. Si elle me laissait une chance, on pourrait. Je sais qu'elle n'en est pas là encore, mais elle y vient. Elle commence à me respecter, presque à me faire confiance. Une fois, elle m'a même laissé garder le petit bout et sa mère. Buffy me laisse m'approcher d'elle, comme si elle avait vraiment l'intention de m'accepter. Elle ne l'admettra jamais, même pour tout l'or du monde. Pourtant, elle m'en donne des preuves, particulièrement ce soir. Avant la puce, je me souviens que c'était toujours moi qui allais à elle. Cette nuit, c'est elle qui est venue à moi.

Pour sûr, elle s'est flanqué une belle frousse. A ce qu'il paraît, un vampire a failli la mordre la nuit dernière. Elle m'a dit qu'il s'était servi de son propre pieu sur elle. Ça aurait pu la tuer et ça lui a quasiment foutu les jetons de sa vie. Tuer Buffy ? C'est si incongru quand je le prononce, presque comme un oxymore. Je ne connais personne qui s'en serait ne serait-ce qu'un peu approché… votre serviteur excepté, bien entendu. Oh et Peaches peut-être, mais là c'est un cas particulier. Blondie a toujours eu un petit faible pour Angel, et si ça se trouve, elle l'aura peut-être toujours. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je lui en veux – les sentiments, ça ne se commande pas. Ni les siens envers lui, ni les miens envers elle. Elle l'aimait même quand il était son ennemi. C'est comme ça qu'elle a baissé sa garde, en laissant la grande mauviette s'approcher d'elle à un point inimaginable. Aucun vampire normal n'aurait pu être à ça de la vaincre comme il l'a été. Car elle est d'une force incroyable. Même blesser cette fille, c'est déjà un exploit, alors la tuer… Moi je vous le dis, ce vampire qui l'a poignardée, je voudrais bien lui serrer la main.

Et j'aimerais aussi lui défoncer sauvagement sa gueule, pour l'avoir touchée!

Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, après la frayeur qu'elle a eue, la choupette commence à flipper grave. A ruminer sa propre mort et tout ce qui s'en suit, à chercher comment y échapper… ou au moins la retarder. Elle veut savoir comment ça s'est passé pour les autres Tueuses et pense que ça l'aidera un peu. Alors, bien évidemment, elle se tourne vers qui ? Le Grand Méchant de service ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? J'en ai eu deux. Ça doit faire de moi un genre d'expert en la matière.

Donc voilà pourquoi elle est venue me questionner ce soir.

Bien sûr, je suis prêt à tout lui dire, à cracher le morceau et bien plus. Elle est surprise car elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si facile. Mais je ne suis pas Soul Boy, moi. Je sais que le peu qu'il lui a dit, elle a dû le lui arracher. Elle s'attend à ce qu'on soit pareils, lui et moi, pardi. Elle n'a pas la moindre idée à quel point nous sommes différents : Angel et moi, c'est le jour et la nuit ! Il a toujours eu peur de se livrer, tout au moins depuis qu'il se la joue héros tourmenté. Il doit avoir peur que ça ruine son image terrifiante. Moi, je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème à dévoiler le fond de mon âme… Notez que c'est quand même marrant que j'utilise cette formule.

.°.

— Est-ce que t'es gonflant comme ça de naissance, ou bien… ? me demande-t-elle pendant que nous sommes assis à une table du Bronze.

Je souris parce que j'ai capté la petite étincelle dans son œil. Sans blague, la Tueuse serait-elle capable de flirter ?

— Je sais pas quoi te dire, babe. J'ai toujours été malfaisant…

Enfin, pas toujours.

Je grimace un peu au souvenir du triste et pathétique couillon que j'ai pu être autrefois. William. Pendant que je lui parle de lui, je remarque qu'elle se retient de rire. Ça l'amuse ? N'importe quel mec aurait trouvé ça insultant, moi non. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir flatté. Le simple fait qu'elle puisse réaliser qui j'ai été est tellement incroyable. Quand j'y pense, c'est comme un compliment, vraiment.

Car, c'est sûr que je me suis fait une petite réputation, pas vrai ? Spike, l'homme que je suis maintenant, est à mille lieues de ce que j'étais alors.

Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de penser mais ce n'est pas qu'un masque, comme celui que bien des humains adorent porter. C'est ce que je suis vraiment. C'est comme ça que je me suis fait. C'est notre truc à nous, les vampires, nous changeons, nous nous adaptons. Créatures d'instinct, nous ne sommes guère plus que des animaux évolués. Nous nous adaptons à notre environnement, en devenant ce que nous avons besoin de devenir pour survivre. Étant vampire, clairement tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à siroter du thé et écrire des poèmes d'amour – à moins de vouloir finir en poussière dès ton premier jour. Donc j'ai changé. J'ai refaçonné celui que j'étais en celui que je voulais être. L'exact opposé de ce modèle d'imbécile policé que la bonne société britannique essayait d'imposer à tout le monde, cette image que j'en étais venue à détester. J'ai regardé la culture et le raffinement droit dans les yeux et je leur ai craché à la figure. Et bon dieu que ça m'a fait du bien ! Aujourd'hui, on peut me traiter de gangster, j'en ai rien à faire. Je suis assez fier des trucs moches que les gens pensent de moi, en fait. C'est comme ça que j'ai procédé pour me construire.  
Putain de merde, je suis un vampire ! A quoi bon faire dans la dentelle ? Je m'en contrefous. Désolé si je préfère afficher un style nettement plus viril... Euh en fait non, pas désolé. J'ai pas envie de vivre dans le mensonge, certainement pas quand l'immonde vérité est si divertissante. Et c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle j'essaie d'incarner la moindre calomnie qui circule sur mon compte. En clair : je suis tout ce que vous voulez que je sois.

Maintenant, miette à miette, je lui raconte toute l'histoire, depuis le début. Même moi j'ai du mal à croire certaines des choses que je raconte à cette fille ! Je veux dire, me voilà en train de déballer toute ma vie devant quelqu'un que je ne suis même pas supposé apprécier, et de lui révéler même des choses très personnelles que je n'ai jamais dites à personne. C'est typique de l'effet que cette fille a sur moi, j'imagine. J'essaie de lutter, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être comme ça avec elle. Elle m'oblige à vouloir être plus honnête que je ne l'ai jamais été avec quiconque. Même Drusilla n'a jamais su le sens réel du surnom « William le sanglant ». Je me souviens de ce qu'ils disaient tous. _'Horrible à en saigner des oreilles'_ et qu'ils préféreraient avoir des pics de chemin de fer dans le crâne, plutôt que de continuer à écouter ma poésie. Et bien, figurez-vous que j'ai vite arrangé ça.

Bon, cette partie-là, j'imagine que je ferais mieux de la laisser de côté. Inutile de lui rappeler le monstre que j'étais alors. Ce n'est pas pour essayer de le cacher, vous savez. Buffy sait déjà tout ce que j'ai été, et tout ce que je suis. C'est pas mon genre de planquer des trucs sous le tapis. Ni de pleurnicher sans fin là-dessus. Je n'ai jamais aimé le style « culpabilité et souffrance » où son cher Angel semblait se complaire autant. Cette limace doit penser que s'il gémit et se plaint assez longtemps, ça ramènera ses victimes à la vie ou une connerie comme ça. Comme s'il y avait la moindre chance ! Si vous voulez mon avis, la culpabilité, c'est rien que du temps perdu. Peaches peut garder son tourment pour lui, moi je n'ai aucun regret. Je me souviens du temps où un bon massacre me rendait heureux pour la journée : sang, violence et destruction me font toujours l'effet de bons souvenirs d'enfance. Je ne suis peut-être plus le même homme qu'alors, mais quand je regarde en arrière, je ne changerais rien du tout.

Non, attendez, barrez ça. Il y a _une_ chose que je changerais : Dru. C'est mon seul regret, la seule chose que j'aurais faite différemment. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser partir. J'aurais dû l'aimer mieux, j'aurais dû lui donner davantage. Et peut-être que si j'avais tué Buffy pour elle, nous serions toujours ensemble aujourd'hui. Je ne sais toujours pas très bien pourquoi je n'en ai pas été capable. Est-ce que j'étais déjà amoureux de la Tueuse à cette époque ?

Il ne fait aucun doute dans mon esprit que j'aime Buffy aujourd'hui. Et que je l'aimerai pour le reste de ma vie, même s'il m'arrivait de vivre éternellement.

Et je sais que je ne suis peut-être pas l'homme qu'il lui faut, mais déjà nettement mieux que cette grande andouille de commando, et bien meilleur que cette mauviette d'Angel ne l'a jamais été. Il ne l'a jamais aimée assez pour s'ouvrir à elle, pour lui laisser voir qui il était vraiment. Il s'est toujours caché derrière sa façade torturée et si peu virile. Oh ouais, et puis il y a eu la fameuse affaire avec Angelus. A la seconde où il l'a perdue, son âme je veux dire, tous les sentiments qu'il prétendait avoir pour Buffy se sont envolés. Ça remet les choses au carré, pas vrai ? On dirait bien que toutes ces conneries « de grand amour de sa vie » n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un autre effet secondaire de l'âme. En ce qui me concerne, je dirais que si je peux l'aimer sans en avoir une, sûr que ça fait de moi un type bien meilleur que lui.

Bon, je continue mon histoire. Maintenant, je suis en train de lui raconter tout ce qui concerne Cecily, la première femme qui m'a brisé le coeur. Quand on y pense, c'est amusant que j'aie rencontré la seconde juste la même nuit. C'était il y a une éternité, du moins pour moi, mais je m'en souviens plus clairement que jamais. La froideur glaciale des rues du Londres nocturne, la noirceur des ruelles ; une étrangère charmante aux cheveux couleur corbeau qui émergeait des ombres, en m'appelant. Drusilla. Elle était magnifique, la première fois que je l'ai vue.

Vous voyez, j'ai toujours cru qu'il y avait deux sortes de gens : ceux qui essaient de plaire aux autres, des héros archétypiques comme Blondie ici présente, et ceux qui essaient de se plaire à eux-mêmes. Je suppose que je fais partie des seconds. Dru, c'est une créature entièrement à part. Un vrai chef d'œuvre, voilà ce qu'elle est. Belle, sadique, plus intelligente que toutes les filles que j'ai jamais rencontrées… et profondément malade, conduite jusqu'à la folie par sa nature de vampire. Au contraire de moi, elle n'a pas eu le choix. Angelus ne lui a pas demandé son avis avant de l'engendrer. Il aurait pu facilement la tuer. A la place, il l'a condamnée à une éternité de tourments, incapable d'être heureuse à moins qu'un autre ne soit en train de souffrir. Et même alors, elle n'en profite pas vraiment. Jamais elle ne trouvera une vraie paix intérieure. Enfin, comme j'ai dit, il ne lui a pas laissé le choix. _Elle,_ elle m'en a laissé un. Quand cette nuit-là, Drusilla a murmuré à mon oreille _« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? »_ … j'ai su immédiatement que c'était oui.

.

Cette nuit était la première nuit de ma vie. Buffy, bien sûr, ne comprend pas.

— Donc tu as grimpé au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, et puis quoi ?

Grimpé au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire ? Un peu de sérieux enfin, comme si c'était aussi simple ! Devenir un vampire change tout, les enfants. La raison pour laquelle je le voulais tant, et bien je vais vous la dire : parce que je désespérais d'échapper enfin à ma propre vie. Ça n'aurait pas fonctionné pour moi, alors il a fallu que je m'en trouve une nouvelle qui me convienne mieux. J'étais rejeté parce que je ne pouvais pas me plier à leurs règles, donc je me suis refait un monde où je pourrais dicter les miennes et envoyer chier tout le reste.

Il ne restait que ma mère et moi quand mon père s'est tiré. Ce foutu bâtard nous a laissés grelotter avec rien d'autre que son nom bien chic en prix de consolation. J'ai traqué ce connard pendant presque un an après avoir été engendré – et oui je l'ai chopé, lui et sa blonde et rebondie petite créature. J'imagine que Mère n'était pas assez bien pour lui, puisqu'il s'est trouvé quelque chose de plus appétissant. Dru aurait été d'accord car je l'ai entendue confirmer que sa traînée avait été vraiment très savoureuse… Mon paternel, je l'ai vidé jusqu'à la dernière goutte moi-même. J'imagine que je lui devais bien ça, c'était quand même un minimum.

J'ai jamais été un grand fan des figures d'autorité. Pourtant, à partir de là je me suis retrouvé avec une nouvelle paire de parents, si l'on peut dire. Bien que Drusilla m'ait engendré, je ne l'ai jamais considérée comme une mère, comme ça arrive à certains novices. Non, dans notre prétendue « famille », Dru et moi, nous étions les enfants. Il y avait elle et moi, et puis nos papa et maman chéris. Ou Papa et « Grand-mère », comme Dru aimait à l'appeler. Darla, cette vache stupide était assez bête pour croire qu'elle était aux manettes simplement parce qu'elle était la plus vieille – la première de notre lignée, après le Maître.

J'étais suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que c'était pas du tout le cas. Angelus avait toujours été le vrai leader de notre gang, pour moi ça été clair comme de l'eau de roche, dès le premier jour. Et son complexe de supériorité était _monumental_ ! J'ai d'ailleurs jamais pu comprendre pourquoi. Il avait dû massacrer quoi ? un ou deux bons milliers de personnes ? Je dois vous dire qu'en ce qui me concerne, ça ne m'impressionne pas des masses. Sûr que c'est un véritable exploit de tuer un villageois tremblant, hein ?… Moi j'ai eu deux Tueuses. Et n'auraient-elles été que les deux seules vies que j'aie prises, elles auraient toujours eu plus de valeur qu'un milliard de ses victimes sans défense, si vous voulez mon avis. Il aimait croire que c'était lui le plus grand méchant vicieux à cette époque. Désolé les enfants, je vais pas être d'accord. Pour quelqu'un qui l'a connu autrefois, laissez-moi vous dire qu'avec ou sans âme, c'est toujours la même grande chiffe molle qu'avant… et qu'il sera toujours.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était lui commandait. Et Dru et Darla le suivaient partout sans réfléchir comme un couple de groupies bavant derrière une foutue rock-star. Ça me faisait mal au bide, voilà ce que ça me faisait. Darla, comme je l'ai dit, se rendait compte de rien. Tandis que ma Dru, elle s'en foutait pas mal, parce que pour elle, tout ça n'était qu'un adorable petit jeu. En bonne enfant insouciante qu'elle était, Drusilla était toujours bien trop rapide à prendre les ordres de quiconque voulait bien lui en donner.

En ce qui me concernait, il pouvait aller se faire voir ! J'ai jamais été du genre à faire ce qu'on me disait. Je faisais toujours partie de la famille, comprenez bien, mais je refusais simplement d'avaler la moindre des précieuses conneries de « Papa » auxquelles les charmantes dames étaient si habituées. Je n'avais pas peur de lui et ça le rendait complètement dingue. Un problème d'amour-propre, j'imagine. D'un seul coup d'œil goguenard, je le rendais furax, et ça me montait un peu le bourrichon. Bon, on ne va pas se mentir, en fait, je ne vivais que pour ça ! Prendre Angelus de haut, c'était presque aussi fun que le sexe et la violence – mes deux autres chouchous. Lorsque je lui faisais péter un câble, mais du genre prêt à tuer, ça c'était le meilleur. Bien sûr, je sais que ce gros naze n'aurait jamais eu les couilles d'aller jusqu'au bout et de me planter. Mais je dois bien admettre que c'est passé près une bonne douzaine de fois.

Comme la nuit où il m'a parlé pour la première fois de la Tueuse. Je me rappelle de tout.

J'étais en train de l'asticoter et comme d'habitude, c'était bien trop facile de le foutre en rogne. Lorsque je l'ai finalement poussé pile jusqu'à son point d'ébullition – sans blague, c'était vraiment magnifique – c'était là qu'il m'avait chopé et jeté à terre. J'étais cloué au sol et il était prêt à le faire. Sainte Mère de Dieu, je parie qu'il croyait que j'étais en train de me pisser dessus… Je l'ai juste regardé et je lui ai ri au nez.

 _« Ça y est, ça commence à rentrer cette fois ? »_ j'ai dit.

Il était tellement hors de lui à ce moment, que je jure que je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'il me finisse. Mais alors – quelle surprise ! – il s'est ravisé et relevé.

 _« Tu ne vas pas continuer ton petit jeu éternellement »_ m'a-t-il avec mépris. _« Si je ne peux rien t'apprendre, peut-être qu'un jour une foule en colère le fera à ma place… »._ Et ensuite vinrent les mots qui changèrent toute ma vie. _« Ça ou bien la Tueuse »._ [*]

On n'oublie pas sa première fois.

Je sais que jamais je n'oublierai la première fois où j'ai entendu ce mot, ce seul petit mot qui deviendrait mon destin, mon obsession… et plus tard ma ruine. _La Tueuse_. J'avais beau être arrogant à l'époque, comment j'aurais pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, même en rêve, que j'en tuerais bel et bien deux, et tout ça en moins d'un siècle. Mais même dans mes pires cauchemars, jamais je ne me voyais tomber amoureux de ma troisième. Je me déteste pour ça, mais je n'y peux strictement rien (et croyez-moi, j'ai tout essayé).

Il y a un truc avec celle-là, cette fille est différente des autres. Plus forte, plus dure. C'est ma troisième mais la première que je ne peux pas tuer. J'étais obnubilé par l'idée de tenter ma chance, mais cela n'a fait que me conduire à une plus grande obsession. J'ai laissé tout ça devenir personnel. Et quelquefois, je me dis que c'est ça qui a causé ma perte...

.

(à suivre...)

.

* * *

[*] NDLT : En réalité, Spike a presque connu les deux. Au moins via Drusilla qui a été effectivement en bute à une foule déchainée à Prague en 1997. Après une série d'épreuves où elle a été torturée, et dont il l'avait sortie, Spike l'avait emmenée près de la Bouche de l'Enfer dans l'espoir qu'elle s'y refasse une santé.


	2. Xin Rong

**XIN RONG  
**

Nous sommes à la table de billard du Bronze et je la regarde au-dessus de mon jeu. Buffy se tient immobile et figée, hypnotisée par mon histoire. J'ai réussi à la mettre en transe, retenant son souffle pendant qu'elle attend que je continue. Elle se rend compte que je la regarde attentivement, et bien sûr, se reprend rapidement. La fillette a encore beaucoup à apprendre. Et particulièrement à propos de la façon de se battre. Elle croit qu'elle connaît déjà toutes les ficelles, mais Blondie n'en sait pas la moitié. J'imagine que je serais bien du genre à les lui apprendre…

— Leçon numéro un : une Tueuse doit toujours pouvoir atteindre son arme.

Avant qu'elle puisse faire un mouvement, je l'ai saisie à la gorge, j'ai revampé et souri de toutes mes dents :

— La mienne est toujours prête.

Elle reste raide, les yeux rivés aux miens, et je peux vous dire qu'elle a peur. Je sais qu'elle réalise que je pourrais la tuer si je le voulais vraiment. J'en ai déjà été plus près que n'importe qui et ça la terrifie. Même avec la puce, je lui fais _toujours_ peur. Je vous mentirais si je disais que ça ne me fait pas super plaisir.

.

La Chine, c'est la prochaine partie de mon histoire. La Révolte des Boxers. Je passe rapidement les détails insignifiants comme la façon dont nous y sommes allés et comment j'ai trouvé la fille. Elle m'était destinée à cette époque – et quelquefois, je pense que c'est elle qui m'a trouvé. Au diable tout le reste, je saute directement au duel.

C'était là-dessus que je voulais me concentrer. En le décrivant de la façon la plus vivante possible, avec les enchaînements précis des moindres mouvements, je me suis assuré que Buffy puisse littéralement les ressentir. Je voulais qu'elle les intègre comme si elle avait été présente, qu'elle puisse redessiner le contour de chaque geste, qu'elle se perde dans mes mots. Qu'elle croie que c'était _elle_ que je combattais dans ce temple bouddhiste presque un siècle plus tôt. Que c'était de son sang dont je m'étais gorgé, en déchirant brutalement son cou pour la vider entièrement, alors que je savourais pour la première fois le doux nectar qu'est pour nous le sang de la Tueuse. Ce que je voulais, c'était que Buffy puisse s'imaginer avoir été ma toute première…

Ma première Tueuse. Ma première véritable mise à mort. Tout ce qui avait précédé n'avait été que des enfantillages. Pas que ça n'avait pas été amusant, vous voyez, mais c'était tout ce que c'était. De petits jeux d'enfants. Tuer celle-ci a fait de moi un véritable vampire. C'était la première chose dont je pourrais être fier à tout jamais. La première que je pouvais jeter à la face d'Angel. Sur plus de deux cent ans, combien de Tueuses Angelus avait-il eues ?

 _« Ne sois pas triste, mon pote »_ je me rappelle avoir dit avec un sourire en coin comme je léchais le sang encore frais sur mes lèvres. _« J'imagine qu'il y a une nouvelle Elue en train d'être choisie au moment où nous parlons. Et tu veux savoir quoi ? Si et quand cette nouvelle fille daignera se montrer, je te laisserai tenter ta chance avec elle… »._

.

Il est évident qu'elle est ébranlée par la façon désinvolte dont je décris tout ça, la mort d'une Tueuse – car ça aurait pu être elle. Elle essaie de ne rien laisser paraître, mais ses yeux la trahissent. J'ai toujours su la deviner d'un seul regard. La petite pense qu'elle est impénétrable. Mais pas pour moi. Je suis le seul qui puisse voir clair en elle et je l'ai toujours pu. Et comme je l'ai dit, il n'y a plus que moi dont elle ait encore peur. Je suis le seul qui puisse s'insinuer sous sa peau… la faire frissonner… et stopper les battements de son coeur. Et ce n'est pas un mince exploit, laissez-moi vous le dire ! Car celle-là, plus rien ne la décontenance. En quelques années, je l'ai vue devenir dure comme la pierre. C'est ce que j'aime chez elle. Au début, c'était encore une faible petite fille et à l'époque, elle avait peur de moi. Tu parles, qu'elle avait peur de moi ! Mais maintenant plus rien ne l'effraie… Excepté votre serviteur. Toujours. Même après trois ans, et même avec cette puce, elle continue à me craindre.

Tout ça à cause de ce sentiment lancinant qui hante le creux de son estomac, ce sentiment dont elle ne peut pas se débarrasser. Graduellement, il progresse lentement en elle, sous la forme de cette seule et unique question _« Et si… ? »._ Et si je faisais retirer ma puce ? Et si nous nous affrontions une dernière fois ? Se pourrait-il que je la tue ? Elle a peur oui, peur que j'en sois simplement capable. Et bien plus que tout le reste, elle a peur de me laisser faire… Vous savez bien que j'aime pas me vanter... Non, bon, c'est vrai que j'adore ça, mais ce n'est pas juste pour le plaisir de le faire. Je sais que c'est vrai, j'en suis persuadé. Je peux jurer qu'elle me craint toujours parce que je le vois, là dans ses yeux.

— Ç'a été la meilleure nuit de ma vie !

Elle me dévisage, indécise.

— Et pourtant, j'en ai eu de bien bonnes !

Ma sincérité la met mal à l'aise, et elle essaie le cacher sous une moue dégoûtée.

— Tu as pris ton pied en la tuant !

— Et bien, ouais !

Évidemment que j'ai eu un orgasme ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Une bonne bagarre, une bonne mise à mort, ça fait circuler le sang, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Oh oui, elle voit. Ça lui arrive aussi, chaque fois qu'elle réduit l'un d'entre nous en poussière. Bien sûr, d'un côté elle veut nous voir tous morts, mais d'un autre elle n'y est que pour la bagarre. J'ai vu cette lueur dans ses yeux, lorsqu'elle et moi nous combattons. Elle a conscience d'en retirer un petit frisson supplémentaire qu'elle ne ressent pas dans sa salle d'entraînement, lorsqu'elle se contente frapper le vieil Observateur. Elle sait que ça la fait vibrer. Mais au contraire de moi, elle n'est pas capable de le reconnaître.

— Je suppose que tu es en train de me dire que pas toi ?

Je sais que j'ai l'air péremptoire mais si elle répond non, nous saurons tous les deux que c'est un mensonge. Oh oui, elle le sait très bien, mais c'est l'admettre qui est difficile. Parce que ça la rendrait imparfaite, en faisant éclater cette petite bulle de protection qu'elle a construite tout autour d'elle. Depuis que je la connais, Buffy a toujours aimé peindre son monde en noir et blanc. Le Bien et le Mal. D'un côté, nous les vampires – les méchants – qui tuons pour le plaisir. De l'autre, elle – le Bien – qui tue parce que c'est sa mission. Un ramassis de conneries, comme pas deux !... Elle kiffe ça tout autant que moi, je sais que c'est le cas. Quelquefois, je pense même qu'elle l'aime… encore plus.

— Combien des miens penses-tu donc avoir tués ?

— Pas assez, répond-elle avec un regard noir.

Vous voyez _ça_ ? C'est la preuve ! L'aigreur qu'elle met dans ses mots pendant qu'elle les sort à travers ses mâchoires serrées, le venin qui suinte dans sa voix – elle veut que ça fasse mal. Elle adore la douleur qu'elle peut infliger et s'en repait, avec l'excuse qu'un vampire sans âme n'est pas une vraie personne. Et qu'elle peut le blesser, et qu'elle peut le tuer pour son plaisir, sans jamais ressentir l'ombre d'un seul remord. Aussi longtemps qu'elle refuse d'admettre la vérité. Aussi longtemps qu'elle refuse d'admettre combien elle adore ça.

J'ai vu la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminent, à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux explose en poussière. Et je sais que bien des fois, elle a souhaité que ce soit mon torse à l'autre bout de son pieu. Je suppose qu'elle s'interdira d'aller jusque là, parce que je suis « sans défense » ou dans le genre. Comment ne pas prendre ça comme une insulte ! Peut-être qu'elle aimerait ajouter que je suis trop mignon aussi, pendant qu'elle y est ! Foutue gamine et ses foutus amis, qui pensent tous que le pauvre Spike est un petit toutou inoffensif qui n'est là que pour leur amusement. Oh comme je les hais, tous autant qu'ils sont !

Mais pas elle. Je ne pourrai jamais _vraiment_ la détester et ça me fait la haïr encore plus que tous les autres. Je déteste Buffy parce qu'elle m'a rendu amoureux d'elle, et je déteste qu'elle refuse de me tuer, même si elle le désire plus que tout. Oh comme elle adorerait ça, si elle pouvait.

Non vraiment, je ne le prends pas mal. Ça m'est égal qu'elle veuille ma mort. Parce que bon, c'est plus que justifié venant d'où on vient. Et puis hey, j'ai beau aimer cette fille, si jamais j'en avais l'occasion, je la saignerais jusqu'à la dernière goutte… Non, ok, ok, je l'admets, c'est pas vrai. Je ne pourrais pas lui faire de mal. Dans le temps, oui, mais plus maintenant, et plus jamais. Même si toute ma triste non-vie en dépendait, jamais. Pourtant, elle croit toujours que je peux. Et c'est ça qui rend les choses encore « intéressantes ».

Je lui balance un sourire en coin et j'acquiesce. Elle a raison. Qu'elle ait voulu n'en faire qu'un commentaire désobligeant ne rend pas la chose moins vraie. Elle n'a réellement pas tué assez d'entre nous. Jamais elle n'y parviendra. Jamais elle n'en tuera assez, car nous continuons à venir toujours plus nombreux. Les forces des ténèbres se présenteront encore et encore, comme les rouleaux d'un tsunami se déversant sur sa résistance – jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne enfin et se noie.

— Nous revenons toujours, expliqué-je à haute voix. Mais tu peux en tuer cent, mille, mille milliers, avec toutes les armées de l'enfer par dessus le marché. Il en suffira d'un seul – un seul d'entre nous – qui aura tôt ou tard ce que nous espérons tous...

— Et qui serait ?

Buffy ne bouge pas d'un pouce, attendant ma réponse. Elle fait semblant de ne pas être terrifiée, mais si je me penche vers elle, l'odeur de sa peur monte à mes narines. Je peux voir les petits cheveux de sa nuque se dresser. Et je peux voir son tremblement alors que je murmure à son oreille ces trois petits mots – la seule et unique chose qui constitue le rêve de tout démon et le cauchemar de toute Tueuse :

— Une. Bonne. Journée.

Une terreur glacée la prend à la gorge. Je peux le ressentir. Pendant une milliseconde qui nous parait à tous les deux durer le temps d'une éternité, toutes ses défenses sont soudain abattues. Je l'ai eue par surprise avec l'intensité de mes mots, et juste là, je la tiens impuissante totalement sous mon emprise… Je n'ai peut-être pas la capacité de la blesser physiquement, à cause de cette satanée puce, mais émotionnellement elle est complètement vulnérable face à moi. Juste là, je l'ai totalement à ma merci, et je peux faire d'elle tout ce que je veux. Ça monterait à la tête de n'importe qui. Et puis c'est tellement bon de foutre le bordel dans la tête de la Tueuse.

Toutefois, ce moment de faiblesse passe très vite et elle me repousse, mécontente que je puisse l'atteindre, et pas le moins du monde prête à reconnaître la frayeur irrépressible qu'elle a ressentie. Je me contente de rire.

— Hey, c'est toi qui as demandé, je ne fais que te répondre.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle ne peut pas encaisser. Si elle avait pas les épaules pour, elle aurait pas dû passer ce marché.

— Ton problème, Summers, c'est que t'es devenue tellement bonne que tu commences à croire que t'es immortelle.

Là tout de suite, elle me déteste, c'est évident. Parce que je viens de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'était pas. Et c'est bien la chose qui la terrifie le plus au monde, sa vulnérabilité. Elle peut être forte, mais elle n'est pas invincible. Un jour, quelque chose aura le dessus. Un jour, elle va mourir de toute façon. Et ce jour pourrait arriver bien plus vite qu'elle ne le croit. Elle ne veut pas y penser mais je l'y force. C'est précisément pour ça qu'elle me méprise autant.

— Pas vraiment, dit-elle en me déboutant. Je sais très bien comment me défendre.

— Oh ? dis-je en avançant plus près. Alors comment tu expliques ça ?

Elle devine mon intention mais avant qu'elle puisse esquiver, mon poing part et frappe durement droit dans son ventre. Je n'ai qu'un seul instant pour la voir se plier en deux de douleur, juste avant d'être obligé de faire la même chose, cette maudite puce activant son mécanisme et l'électricité me remplissant les yeux d'étincelles. Après une minute, je relève difficilement la tête vers elle pendant qu'elle est toujours en train de se remettre du choc. Je dois reconnaitre qu'avec Buffy, la torture de ce maudit machin en vaut presque la peine.

Elle suffoque, les mains toujours pressées sur son ventre fraîchement suturé. Finalement, ses yeux rencontrent les miens et dégorgent d'une haine intense.

— Alors c'est tout ? La leçon est finie ?

Finie ? Si elle croit que je vais m'arrêter en si bon chemin, elle a bien tort !

— Elle ne fait que commencer, l'informé-je en attrapant une queue de billard.

Oh, je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, pas quand je l'ai juste là où je veux qu'elle soit. Ça fait des heures que nous parlons maintenant et toute la nuit je l'ai guidée à chaque étape pour la conduire jusqu'à ma destination finale.

J'ai décelé ses besoins, j'ai fait sortir sa peur du bois, à présent, j'ai enfin réussi à attiser sa colère, cette magnifique rage féroce qui me sature de désir jusqu'à la moelle. Ça me rend fou de réaliser que je peux la mettre dans cet état, la faire sortir de ses gonds si facilement, d'un seul mot ou d'un seul regard. Je l'adore quand elle est furieuse, toute enveloppée du manteau sombre de cette somptueuse colère passionnée qui illumine ses yeux d'émeraude d'un feu rageur. C'est un feu presque trop grand pour sa petite taille, si grand qu'il pourrait l'avaler toute entière. J'adore qu'elle s'enflamme comme ça pour moi. Pas exactement de la façon dont j'aimerais, je vous l'accorde, mais de mon point de vue, c'est quand même assez proche. Vous savez ce qu'on dit : les ennemis font les meilleurs amants. Quand nous serons enfin ensemble – car ça n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle éjecte son petit soldat – je sais que ça sera plus fort et plus féroce que ce qu'aucun de nous deux aura jamais connu.

Mais elle n'est pas prête à ça, pas encore, il est trop tôt pour elle. Alors pour l'heure, il faut continuer à jouer ce jeu. C'est presque comme des préliminaires, une parade amoureuse fatale. Flirtant avec les limites, toujours en équilibre sur la route étroite entre la vie et la mort, entre la haine et le désir, entre sa parfaite lumière et mon absolue noirceur. C'est un jeu qui pourrait nous achever tous les deux, mais je ne pourrais pas y renoncer même si j'en avais envie. Particulièrement maintenant, car c'est le bouquet final. Je l'ai guidée dans chaque étape, il est temps d'affronter le dernier niveau. Maintenant la Tueuse est enfin prête pour la seule destination à laquelle conduisait toute cette nuit.

— Suis-moi, dis-je ne lui faisant signe de venir comme je me dirige à l'extérieur.

.°.

* * *

Nous quittons le Bronze et sortons dans la fraîcheur nocturne. Et nous voilà dans cette rue sombre à l'arrière, où je me tiens debout à regarder, émerveillé, sa belle silhouette toute enveloppée d'ombre. Je regarde les étoiles luire et j'admire leur reflet dans ses yeux. Magnifique. La moindre petite étincelle dans ses iris est comme une explosion qui me laisse sonné par son étourdissante présence. Dangereuse, sombre, excitante. Mais aussi pleine de ce pur et simple amour pour le monde qu'elle porte dans son cœur. C'est une féroce guerrière, une noble héroïne, parfois juste une petite fille, et je discerne tout cela dans ses yeux. On pourrait facilement s'y noyer. Je crois que je l'ai déjà fait.

Comme elle s'attend à un affrontement physique, je lui donne ce qu'elle veut dans une certaine mesure, mais je la laisse prendre le dessus. En quelques secondes, elle me plaque au mur, s'imaginant qu'elle a gagné. C'est tellement mignon et même presque drôle.

— Quoi ? demande-t-elle, énervée que je puisse rire en un moment pareil.

Est-ce que je ne capte pas qu'elle pourrait me tuer juste à cette seconde ? En fait, c'est elle qui ne comprend vraiment pas.

— Leçon numéro deux : poser les bonnes questions.

Elle n'oserait pas me tuer tout de suite, je le sais bien, pas tant que je détiens ce qu'elle veut savoir.

— Tu veux savoir comment je les ai battues ?

Elle me lâche et recule d'un pas, hochant la tête avec une mine sceptique impatientée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est si pressée. Pour moi, nous avons tout le temps du monde.

— La question n'est pas _« Comment j'ai pu gagner ?»._ La question est _« Pourquoi ont-elles perdu ? »._

Pensive, elle me considère un moment. Peut-être qu'elle a compris ? La petite est intelligente, c'est vrai, et si rapide à sauter aux conclusions. Tout ce qu'il lui faut, c'est un instant pour conscientiser tout ça et voir la vérité qu'elle connait déjà.

— Quelle différence ?

Quelle est la différence ? Oh allons ! Elle est plus maligne que ça, non ? Je menace sa gorge avec la queue de billard, que je stoppe à seulement quelques millimètres. Elle ne cille même pas. Elle veut savoir la différence, hein ?

— Il y a une grande différence, mon cœur.

Elle s'impatiente encore. Elle n'a pas envie d'écouter, elle veut se battre. Bien. Les désirs de madame sont des ordres. Droite ! Gauche ! Je la laisse esquiver mes coups au point qu'elle puisse faire la remarque toute seule :

— Ça ne te fait pas mal.

— Je sais bien que je ne peux pas te toucher. S'il n'y a aucune intention de blesser, alors la puce qu'ils m'ont collée dans le cerveau ne s'active pas…

Oui, si je repousse mes instincts, si j'annihile ce que je suis et si je me transforme en misérable animal domestique ! C'est ce que m'a fait ce maudit dispositif. Je ne peux même plus me battre avec elle, ni la frapper. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est lancer des faux coups de poing et la regarder les parer. C'est foutrement humiliant pour un démon comme moi ! Pourtant, parce que c'est elle, je n'échangerais ça pour rien au monde. Même si nous faisons juste semblant, du moment que nous jouons toujours notre infernale et fatale partie. C'est pourtant tout sauf un jeu, elle le sait aussi bien que moi. Malgré tout, pendant que nous parlons, ça me déchire de l'intérieur, et ça nous tue à petit feu l'un comme l'autre. Mais je dois être trop fasciné pour m'en soucier.

— A contrario…

Je bondis dans sa direction en affichant mon visage de démon, et la douleur fulgurante me repousse aussitôt. Je secoue la tête pour dévamper.

— Tu vois, là, ça fait mal…

— Ah ouais ? Et ça ? Ça fait mal aussi ?

Aouch. Cette fille a un sacré punch, croyez-moi. Elle me flanque par terre en un seul swing, et bien que je me recroqueville de douleur, je baigne aussi dans une extase douce-amère. J'ai toujours été un peu masochiste, Buffy le sait pertinemment et aussi combien ça m'excite… Et elle aime ça, la petite diablesse.

— Comment tu les as tuées, Spike ? répète-t-elle inflexible.

Je l'attaque à nouveau mais elle me balance sans difficulté et en un clin d'œil, me revoilà par terre encore une fois. Elle est juchée sur mon torse et son pieu appuie durement sur mon cœur. Oui, bébé, c'est ça ! Ses longues cuisses bouillantes qui emprisonnent mon corps dans leur étau de fer, sont si dures que si j'avais été en vie, j'en aurais eu le souffle coupé. Au fond de ses yeux, brillent des étincelles mortelles. Oh ouais, allez me faire croire qu'elle ne kiffe pas ça !

— Tu n'es pas prête à l'apprendre.

.

(à suivre...).


	3. Nikki Woods

**NIKKI WOODS  
**

 _— Tu n'es pas prête à l'apprendre._

C'est un mensonge. Buffy _est_ prête, sauf qu'elle ne sait pas à quoi.

— Je suis prête, insiste-t-elle.

Tout comme l'était l'autre Tueuse.

A mesure que les événements vieux de vingt-trois ans me reviennent en force, je me ressouviens de la sensation du sang frais humain qui parcourait tout mon corps.

 _Je venais de me nourrir cette nuit-là, juste avant que la fille ne me tombe dessus. Je m'étais fait un conducteur de métro et j'avais laissé son cadavre lacéré pendre à travers une fenêtre du train. Un spectacle magnifique. Un chef d'œuvre, vraiment. Avant qu'elle ne me rattrape, je m'étais aussi occupé de quelques passagers. Oh, rien d'aussi folichon que le type qui conduisait cependant – j'ai juste tordu quelques cous et bu une lampée ou deux par-ci par-là. Je ne me rappelle pas bien s'ils sont restés en vie parce qu'ils n'étaient pas très nombreux dans ce train, pour tout dire._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, j'attendais qu'elle me rejoigne. Je savais que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps avec le carton d'invitation que je venais de lui laisser… Et en effet, en un rien de temps, cette petite bombe sexy m'avait acculé contre le mur d'une rame déserte, pressant son corps hautement désirable contre le mien, le pieu dirigé pile sur ma poitrine_ – là où Blondie aime appuyer le sien si souvent.

Aussi clairement que si j'y étais toujours, tout mon corps est en train de rejouer notre combat mémorisé, répétant encore les mêmes enchaînements. Je fais face à cette fille de mon passé en même temps que je suis ici avec Buffy. Nos mouvements sont tellement synchrones. Je les connais par cœur : ils ont marqué mon cerveau au fer rouge, imprimés à jamais dans l'âme que je n'ai pas. Cette fille new-yorkaise fait partie de ma légende et de moi-même, tout simplement.

Je repousse Buffy pour m'en dégager, comme je l'ai fait avec l'autre Tueuse, quelques millisecondes avant qu'elle me transforme en poussière. Celle des seventies bougeait exactement comme ma Tueuse. A travers les flashes de mes souvenirs, je peux voir Buffy en elle. Tout est pareil et tout est réel. _Je suis là._ Et pendant un court et merveilleux instant, j'ai l'impression que mon démon est enfin de retour.

— La première était très professionnelle, dis-je à Buffy. Mais la seconde, elle avait un petit quelque chose de ton propre style.

J'étais un vrai tueur à l'époque et j'adorais ça. Sur chaque continent et tout autour du monde, William le Sanglant était une véritable légende. Je prenais tout ce que je voulais, quand je le voulais, et la nuit était mienne. C'était le bon temps. Sang, destruction, morts par milliers… Et bien sûr, les Tueuses ! Elles représentaient le défi ultime, l'affrontement ultime.

 _En 70, la beauté noire a balancé ma tête droit dans la vitre du train, j'avais des bris de verre plein la figure et j'ai poussé un grondement sauvage de plaisir sans mélange. Pour rien au monde, je n'aurais voulu arrêter ce combat._

Ce duel, ce jeu et cette danse, je les ai exécutés toute ma vie. Les mêmes que ceux de la première Tueuse chinoise dans ce temple abandonné, il y a si longtemps. Identiques au rythme de cette Tueuse noire de New-York, quand nous nous affrontons dans cette rame de métro vide. Et la même danse que Blondie et moi avons entamée quelques années plus tôt. Les pas changent mais la musique reste la même. Les Tueuses vacillent toujours tout au bord du gouffre de la mort. Et tout ce que j'aime, c'est être là au bon moment… juste pour pouvoir les pousser.

Cette fille des seventies pourtant, elle bougeait comme personne. Presque aussi bien que Buffy. Et elle était aussi terriblement sexy, peut-être plus encore que celle qui se tient aujourd'hui devant moi. Par l'enfer, c'était une championne de la chorégraphie ! Je souris rien qu'au souvenir.

— J'aurais pu danser toute la nuit avec celle-là.

— Danser ? Parce que tu penses que nous _dansons_?

— Nous n'avons jamais rien fait d'autre, depuis le début.

Le secret, c'est de ne pas laisser l'autre conduire. C'est là où elle a dérapé. Elle m'a laissé mener _– je me revois briser le pilier de métal de la rame et le faire tournoyer autour de moi comme une arme –_ elle m'a laissé prendre l'avantage. Juste un moment, elle a lâché prise, et c'est là que j'ai su que je la tenais. Vous voyez, le truc avec la danse…

— Le truc avec la danse, c'est qu'il ne faut pas s'arrêter. Jour après jour, tu te réveilles et c'est la même satanée question qui te dévore : est-ce que je vais mourir aujourd'hui ?

 _Dans le passé, j'ai frappé l'autre Tueuse avec la barre de métal, électrisé par la brusque poussée d'adrénaline induite par une domination brutale._ La mort d'une Tueuse, c'est quelque chose d'assez spectaculaire. On l'accomplit comme un chef d'œuvre dont la vraie beauté réside dans l'acte même de la défier _– car elle était presque de ma force. Presque._

— La mort est à tes trousses, bébé, et tôt ou tard, elle va te rattraper. Une part de toi en a envie. Pas seulement pour que s'arrête enfin cette incertitude…

 _La new-yorkaise a attrapé la barre entre ses mains et utilisé sa position au sol pour m'expédier un coup dans l'aine. Des éclairs de douleur m'aveuglaient mais j'en voulais encore. Je surkiffais chaque_ _seconde…_

— … mais parce que tu en es un petit peu amoureuse.

Buffy me fauche les pieds et je rechute dans la ruelle sombre, _comme je suis tombé dans la voiture de métro toute illuminée, en heurtant le sol en métal._

 _La Tueuse était à cheval sur moi, prête à m'achever. Ses yeux étaient plein de furie et me brûlaient autant que de l'eau bénite pendant qu'elle me martelait de ses poings impitoyables. Sans s'arrêter pour respirer, sans faillir, comme si toute sa vie en dépendait._ Ok attendez, je suppose que, pour le coup, c'était pas juste une façon de parler, pas vrai ? Ou peut-être pas. _Cette petite inconsciente pensait qu'elle avait gagné. Elle ne réalisait même pas qu'elle avait déjà perdu._

— La mort est ton art. Et chaque jour, tu l'accomplis de tes mains.

Buffy me dévisage sans la moindre expression comme si elle était abasourdie. Elle pourrait presque me tromper si ses yeux, une fois encore, ne la trahissaient pas autant. Ils sont débordants d'émotion, de peur, de haine, de désir et d'attente. Elle est aussi fascinée que je le suis, comme tout à l'heure, sur le bord de son siège. Elle attend que je poursuive.

 _Les lumières du métro clignotaient avec frénésie et le visage en colère de la Tueuse m'apparaissait par intermittence. Son visage était si terrifiant qu'un homme en vie aurait pu en faire une attaque. Coup de bol pour moi que mon cœur ne batte déjà plus depuis longtemps... En clin d'œil pourtant, je suis passé au-dessus d'elle, la clouant par terre et la main pressée sur sa gorge. Je savais qu'elle attendait ça depuis le début._ C'est comme ça que tu peux les avoir, juste au moment où elles sont prêtes.

— Une dernière goulée d'air, un regard apaisé... Quelque chose en toi veut désespérément savoir : comment est-ce de mourir ? Et où va-t-on après ?

Je m'arrête pour plonger mes yeux dans ceux de Buffy qui ne me quittent pas.

— Et alors tu comprends que c'est ça, le secret. Pas dans les coups de poings et les coups de pieds que tu as ratés, ou pas pu envoyer. C'est qu'elle mourait d'envie de le savoir…

Je vois que Buffy commence enfin à saisir. Ce n'est pas tant la façon dont elles auraient foiré quelque chose dès le début qui importe, mais ce qu'elles obtiennent au bout du compte. Les meilleures Tueuses sont aussi celles qui perdent le combat. Ce sont celles dont la curiosité dévorante l'emporte. Elles deviennent accro, elles en ont désespérément faim. Et au total, elles finissent par précipiter leur propre destin. Chaque Tueuse ne vit et ne combat que sur le bord d'une falaise et retenue par un fil. Il faut juste qu'elle abandonne. Il s'est trouvé que j'étais là, pile au bon moment, pour les regarder toutes les deux tomber.

Reprenant mon souffle inutile, je termine :

— … car chaque Tueuse porte en elle le désir de mourir…

 _Et alors que je tenais la tête de la Tueuse noire entre mes mains, prêt à en finir avec elle, j'ai levé les yeux, et celui que j'étais alors a regardé par delà le temps, de mon passé à mon futur..._ pour fixer Buffy droit dans les yeux.

— Même toi.

.

Elle sait que c'est la vérité. Ça la terrifie mais elle sait que j'ai raison, et que ça la taraude, elle aussi. Blondie en meurt d'envie plus que quiconque. J'ai beau avoir longtemps rêvé de la voir morte, je crois qu'elle en a rêvé plus encore que moi ! Elle a une soif dévorante de connaître ça.

Et c'est comme ça que je sais qu'elle me désire, _moi_. C'est ce qui l'attire à moi et ce qui m'attire vers elle. Elle extermine ceux de ma race et moi je tue ceux de la sienne. Mais c'est justement la raison pour laquelle nous sommes si fascinés l'un par l'autre, comme des papillons dans la flamme. Comme un poison dont on n'aurait jamais assez, et auquel on retournerait pourtant boire, encore et encore, pénétrant jusqu'à la moelle pour qu'il nous délivre enfin une si douce et délicieuse mort. Une overdose d'elle, je crois que je pourrais. Je crois que j'en aurais presque envie.

— La seule raison pour laquelle tu as tenu si longtemps, poursuis-je, c'est parce que tu as des liens dans ce monde : ta mère, ta mioche de frangine, les Scoobies.

Ce sont les seules choses qui la protègent de la flamme. Mais ils ne pourront pas le faire indéfiniment.

— Ils te rattachent tous à ce monde, mais tu ne fais que repousser l'inévitable. Tôt ou tard, ton envie sera la plus forte.

Tôt ou tard, elle va abandonner. Elle lâchera prise. Elle n'imagine même pas combien elle en est proche à l'instant. Une autre gorgée volontaire de poison.

— Et à la seconde où tu le feras…

Une part de moi se languit du jour où cette garce sera belle et bien morte. J'ai hâte d'être libéré d'elle et du sortilège où elle me tient. Libre de sa malédiction. Car elle m'a tout pris, pas vrai ? Ma réputation quand je ne pouvais pas la tuer, ma fierté et le respect de moi-même. Elle a écarté ma Dru de moi – parce que sans la Tueuse, ma princesse ne m'aurait jamais quitté. Et sans la Tueuse, je ne serais jamais revenu à Sunnydale. Je n'aurais jamais eu cette satanée puce fourrée dans le crâne et qui m'empêche de tuer ou de toucher le moindre humain. Je ne peux même plus être moi-même. Elle m'a pris ma dignité et jusqu'à ma vie même.

Mais autre chose en moi redoute sa mort encore plus que la mienne. Tout ce que je désire, c'est la serrer contre moi et la toucher. Ou même pas forcément, juste être proche d'elle. Ou même seulement pouvoir la regarder de loin. C'est elle qui me fait tenir. C'est le dernier reste de moi qui vit encore...

Pourtant Tueuse ou pas, Buffy est humaine. Et même si elle survivait à un million de batailles, un jour, elle mourra quand même. Un jour, on me la prendra. Et quand ce jour viendra, je sais que je m'éteindrai en même temps qu'elle, même si je survis encore mille ans après ça.

Malgré ça, ce qui en moi la méprise et en est désespérément amoureux à la fois, aspire à n'être rien d'autre que l'Élu qui la poussera quand elle se rapprochera du bord. Si quelqu'un devait tuer cette fille, j'aimerais autant m'en charger ! Je le mérite. J'ai la préséance. Buffy voudrait sûrement que ce soit moi elle aussi, je sais que c'est vrai. J'ai vu la façon dont elle me regarde quand nous nous battons. J'ai toujours été le seul opposant qu'elle respectait, le seul qu'elle voie comme véritablement digne d'elle. Elle et moi, nous savons qu'il ne peut en être autrement. Nos destins sont entremêlés. Je l'aurai, que ce soit en la tuant ou… de l'autre façon.

— …A la seconde où tu le feras, tu sais que je serai là. Et ce jour-là, sois sûre que je passerai une Super. Bonne. Journée.

Je l'ai à peine murmuré mais je suis certain qu'elle a parfaitement compris ce que je sous-entendais par là.

— La leçon est terminée.

.

(à suivre...)


	4. Buffy Summers ?

**BUFFY SUMMERS ?**

Voilà. J'ai raconté tout ce que j'avais à lui dire, montré tout ce que j'avais à montrer.

Je parie qu'à vos yeux, nous n'avons fait que parler, pas vrai ? Erreur, les enfants ! En réalité, nous avons fait bien plus que ça. Bien plus. En une nuit, j'ai revécu tous les chapitres de ma sombre histoire et cette fois, et je l'ai emmenée pour la balade. Et ç'a été comme si elle avait tout vécu et ressenti intégralement elle aussi. Nous avons franchi tous les stades intermédiaires qui conduisent des ennemis aux amants. Je l'ai tuée mille fois et mille fois ramenée à la vie pour que nous poursuivions ensemble. Elle sait dorénavant intimement ma douleur, mon extase, mon cœur brisé et ma faim.

La Tueuse et moi, nous sommes bien plus semblables qu'elle ne se l'imagine. Pendant tout le temps où j'ai levé le voile sur moi, je n'ai fait que la révéler à elle-même également. Cette obscure facette dégoutante, qu'elle a si peur de reconnaître en elle, je l'ai forcée à la voir. Je l'ai obligée à regarder la mort dans les yeux. Et finalement conduite à admettre – même que si ce n'est qu'en son for intérieur – qu'elle en est aussi avide que moi.

Mais à présent la leçon est finie et il est temps pour moi de partir.

— Et je me demande juste si ça te fera autant d'effet qu'à elle.

— Hors de ma vue, Spike. Vite ! siffle-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Je suis sur le point de m'en aller, mais ses mots me retiennent. Comment pourrais-je partir quand ils ont pratiquement l'air d'une invitation à rester ?

— Ouh ! Quoi ? Est-ce que je t'aurais fait peur ?

Je m'approche d'un pas téméraire et tentateur.

— Tu es la Tueuse... Tu as les moyens d'arranger ça... Cogne-moi. Allez, un bon crochet, je sais que ça te démange !

Comme d'habitude, en fait. Elle se contient et je peux voir cette flamme danser dans ses yeux : sa rage qui quémande le droit de sortir de sa boîte. Je sais pertinemment ce dont elle a vraiment envie. Elle veut mettre ses petites mains si chaudes sur mon corps si dur et me faire souffrir. Et gémir. Et crier. Elle veut me voir saigner. Il en faut bien moins que ça pour allumer un mec et lui donner envie, rien qu'à l'idée...

— Je ne plaisante pas, m'avertit-elle les yeux dangereusement étincelants.

— Moi non plus.

 _J'ai été un très vilain garçon. Je mérite une bonne correction._ Si seulement je pouvais faire en sorte quelle me touche !…

— Allez ! Donne-moi ce que je mérite, Buffy. Fais-le.

Elle se crispe face à la pression tentatrice qui l'envahit. Je ressens son désir aussi puissamment que le mien.

 _— Spike !…_

Je l'entends murmurer mon nom comme j'ai toujours rêvé qu'il franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres. Ses yeux où je me plonge sont gigantesques et profonds, d'un vert de jungle sauvage, et ils me retournent mon regard avec tant de désir inassouvi ! Je n'ai pas de reflet mais je peux me voir en eux. Je me vois moi-même en elle.

Je sais que c'est une erreur, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Sans réfléchir, je me penche vers elle.

.°.

* * *

Je n'escomptais rien d'autre qu'un simple effleurement léger, mais avant que mes lèvres ne touchent les siennes, elle réalise ce que je suis sur le point de faire et se recule en sursautant violemment, comme une enfant terrorisée.

Et alors ma première réaction viscérale est de la saisir par les bras et, sans plus lui laisser le choix cette fois, d'écraser ma bouche contre la sienne...

Mâchoires fermées, elle ne cède pas mais je la force à ouvrir avec ma langue, tandis que je l'emprisonne dans l'étau de mes bras. Je la tiens si serrée que je sais que je lui fais un petit peu mal, car je ressens un léger choc dans mon cerveau. C'est suffisamment faible pour que je puisse l'ignorer, et il finit par s'évanouir complètement, quand elle cesse graduellement de marteler mes épaules de ses poings, pour m'envelopper de ses bras et commencer à répondre lentement à mon baiser. Enfin, elle arque la nuque en arrière pour me laisser savourer son cou : sa peau est si délicieusement enivrante... Je détecte le parfum léger de sa lotion pour le corps qui titille mes narines. Ça sent le jasmin – sauvage et beau comme elle. Je sens qu'elle tremble légèrement sous ma caresse, et quand elle ferme les yeux, elle gémit quelque chose qui ressemble à peine à mon nom.

Après quelques minutes, je relève la tête en quittant sa gorge pour la regarder dans les yeux. C'est le moment qu'elle choisit pour se reculer brutalement. Elle me considère les yeux ronds. Pas de colère, croyez-le ou non, mais plus de surprise effrayée. Sa voix est faible et tremblante comme si elle avait peur de comprendre.

— Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'était que ça... au juste ?

Je souris.

— C'était un petit avant-goût de ta mort, mon cœur. Tu en veux un autre ?

Je m'avance et la reprends contre moi avant qu'elle puisse protester, amenant une nouvelle fois ma bouche sur la sienne. Cette fois, elle ne me repousse pas. Elle reste inerte pendant un moment, me laissant l'embrasser mais sans participer, comme si elle hésitait sur la conduite à tenir… Puis elle se décide enfin et se laisse aller contre moi, m'embrassant encore plus avidement qu'avant pour me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas seul à le vouloir. Ses bras serpentent autour de mes épaules et de mon cou et ses doigts s'entremêlent à mes cheveux.

Elle entrouvre les lèvres, laissant ma langue s'immiscer, retrouver la sienne et danser, en reproduisant les mouvements de notre combat de tout à l'heure. Désireux de tout goûter d'elle, j'approfondis encore notre baiser, convulsivement agrippé au tissu de son vêtement. Je la presse si durement contre moi que je pourrais la briser si elle n'était pas si forte – je la serre au point que je sens son cœur battre dans sa poitrine comme s'il était le mien, et comme si à travers elle, j'étais vivant à nouveau.

J'ai le vertige. Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis en train de faire ni comment j'en suis arrivé là. Je n'avais jamais prévu de l'embrasser ! On était juste en train de se battre et d'un coup, voilà que sa langue est dans ma bouche !... La sensation est incroyable pourtant. Par l'Enfer, elle est si brûlante que j'ai l'impression d'embrasser la surface du soleil. Quand je la touche, j'ai l'impression d'être en feu et c'est d'une intensité si brutale que je pense qu'on pourrait en mourir si nous n'arrêtons pas. Ou peut-être que je mourrai mais... si nous nous arrêtons.

En tous cas, c'est le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie. J'arrive à peine à croire que je suis en train de le dire ça, mais il est même meilleur que ceux de Dru… Buffy est si vivante, si humaine, si loin de la froide caresse d'une vampiresse. Mais impossible de la comparer non plus avec les autres humaines que j'ai pu avoir. Buffy les surclasse toutes, et de loin. Pas une femme sur cette planète, vivante ou non, ne peut l'égaler. Elle dépasse tout ce qu'on peut imaginer. C'est un paradis.

Au moins, le plus proche que je connaîtrai jamais.

Tandis que mes mains suivent la courbe délicate de son corps, je réalise que les siennes se sont déjà glissées sous mon manteau. Je peux sentir la douce torture de ses doigts brûlants au travers de mon tee-shirt tandis qu'ils dessinent des motifs sur les muscles de mon dos, envoyant à chaque contact des décharges de plaisir étourdissantes. Sa bouche a un goût de fraise. C'est une chose étonnante que, même mort depuis plus de cent ans, il y ait des trucs dont je me souvienne toujours comme le goût de la fraise. Ça lui ressemble si furieusement : c'est sucré… acidulé… et incroyablement addictif.

Je pense que nous nous embrassons bien depuis dix minutes, minimum. Mais des heures ou une éternité, ce serait toujours trop court. Je n'aurai jamais assez d'elle. Elle finit par rompre notre baiser, à bout de souffle. J'avais presque oublié que contrairement à moi, elle avait besoin d'oxygène. Quand je la regarde, elle est troublée et totalement défaite.

— Spike, je…

Elle cherche encore son souffle et avant qu'elle puisse dire un mot, je saisis l'opportunité de lui décocher mon fameux sourire prétentieux qui énerve tant de monde.

— Bien meilleur que prévu, hein chaton ?

Elle n'a pas l'air bien sûre de ce qu'elle pourrait répondre à ça et j'ajoute :

— Personnellement, je dois avouer que ça laisse loin derrière tous mes plus grands fantasmes.

— Tu… tu fantasmes sur moi ? bredouille-t-elle nerveusement.

Je me penche encore sur elle et fais courir le bout de ma langue dans son cou avec une atroce lenteur, pendant qu'elle en tremble et que son souffle s'accélère aussitôt. Je m'arrête à son oreille pour murmurer suavement ma réponse :

— Je rêve de toi toutes les nuits, Buffy. Quel homme ne le ferait pas ?

Je sais que ma voix envoie des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Je ressens combien elle brûle de désir pour moi.

— Je… Je ne suis pas sûre que… tous les hommes que je rencontre finissent avec de dégoûtants petits fantasmes à mon sujet, proteste-t-elle faiblement, incapable de penser à quelque chose de mieux.

Ma bouche est tout juste à son oreille.

— Seul un fou ne te désirerait pas.

Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas lutter contre ce que je lui fais là. Comme je baisse à nouveau la tête pour butiner encore son cou, ses petits ongles acérés mordent dans ma peau au travers de mon tee-shirt, et me rendent fou en entremêlant mon plaisir de souffrance.

— Dis-moi que tu en as envie aussi, dis-je dans un murmure fiévreux contre sa peau.

J'ai besoin de l'entendre prononcer ces mots. Je ressens parfaitement son désir, mais je veux qu'elle l'admette à voix haute. Pour toute réponse, j'obtiens juste un gémissement étouffé. Je me détache légèrement d'elle.

— Dis-le.

C'est sorti presque comme un grondement. Mais je ne continuerai rien avant qu'elle ne me dise ce que je veux entendre.

— Quoi ?

— Que tu en crèves d'envie aussi. Tu n'en as pas envie, la Tueuse ?

— Si, répond-elle le souffle court.

— Alors dis-le.

— Spike, je…

Son visage se décompose aussitôt et elle se recule alors, semblant horrifiée de ce qui venait presque de franchir ses lèvres.

— …euh… je veux dire… Non !

.

Je la considère sans expression, pour le moins perdu par cette réponse imprévisible. Elle m'interrompt avant que j'aie le temps de dire ouf.

— Je ne peux pas… Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, OK ? C'est mal !

Et cette satanée gamine qui me sort ça presque comme si c'était une _grande révélation_ !

— Et bien oui ! Bien sûr que c'est sacrément mal, mon cœur, mais tu t'attendais à quoi ?

— Non Spike, écoute-moi ! Tout ça… C'est une terrible erreur ! Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais mais nous devons nous arrêter immédiatement et oublier que c'est arrivé. Je vais rentrer chez moi, je vais prendre une douche froide, tu vas retourner à ta crypte et… et… je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu vas y faire, termine-t-elle avec un frisson. Simplement… Nous allons oublier ça, OK ? Ça n'est pas arrivé.

— Mais _c'est_ arrivé, Buffy ! protesté-je en grondant de frustration.

C'était pour de bon, _enfin_ , arrivé ! Elle ne peut pas m'enlever ça ! Pas maintenant !...

— Tu ne vas pas _oser_ me dire que tu n'as pas envie de moi, alors tu viens juste de le reconnaître à l'instant…

Je fais un autre pas dans sa direction, mais elle tend le bras pour m'empêcher de m'approcher davantage.

— Je ne savais plus ce que je disais. Ou peut-être que si mais… Écoute, je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille. Et pas avec toi.

— Et pourquoi pas, enfin !

J'exige de le savoir. C'est complètement dingue à la fin ! Je la désire, elle me désire… Désolé si je ne vois pas où est le putain de problème !

— Parce que.

 _Parce que_ ?! Les bras m'en tombent. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce genre d'excuse ?

— Parce que j'ai un petit-ami.

— Un petit-ami ? Ce chiot pathétique ?

Je suis sur le point de rire mais elle passe instantanément sur la défensive et enchaîne :

— C'est ça, un petit-ami. Un petit-ami qui est gentil, qui est normal, et qui est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. Un qui n'est pas mort. Ou maléfique. Et qui n'a pas essayé de me tuer. Et pendant qu'on y est, un qui a le même âge que moi, au lieu d'un siècle de plus – ce qui pour ta gouverne, est au-delà de super malsain, ajoute-t-elle. Un qui n'a pas reçu de stupide malédiction, et sans un camion de culpabilité qu'il ne veut jamais lâcher. Un type normal, qui m'aime et qui ne mérite pas ça. Riley ne mérite pas ça !

— Et toi non plus, mon cœur, dis-je calmement avec une peine évidente. Tu ne mérites pas de rester en relation avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas, simplement parce que tu as peur de lui faire de la peine en le quittant.

J'ai dû toucher un point sensible parce que ça la met en colère aussitôt.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te rend soudainement si certain que je ne l'aime pas, Spike ?

— Oh par pitié ! reprends-je avec une moue de mépris. Sérieusement, la Tueuse, Riley Finn ? Tu es en train de me dire que c'est lui, le grand amour de ta vie ?

Elle a l'air un peu déroutée par ma question directe. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je la place aussi ouvertement que ça.

— Et bien, hésite-t-elle. Et bien peut-être que ce n'est pas lui mais… et après ? Tu crois peut-être que c'est toi ?

Là, c'est à mon tour d'être pris de court. Je m'arrête net car je n'ai pas anticipé qu'elle me questionnerait sur ça. Jamais. Mais après un moment de réflexion, je sais que je dois le lui avouer et être honnête avec elle. Plus de moyen de reculer, je suis déjà allé trop loin.

— Je crois que ça se pourrait, réponds-je plus sérieusement que jamais. Si tu essayais, Buffy, je sais que tu pourrais m'aimer.

— Mais t'es malade !

Elle se recule en trébuchant légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve le dos au mur.

— Pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais été plus sain d'esprit de toute ma vie. Je t'aime, poursuis-je, en m'approchant plus près. Je t'ai toujours aimée Summers, tu ne le vois pas ? Quoi qu'il y ait entre nous, c'est réel. Je sais que tu le ressens toi aussi. Peut-être pas avec la même force que moi, mais tu le ressens.

Revenu tout près d'elle, je la prends dans mes bras à nouveau mais cette fois, ce n'est pas elle qui arrête mon mouvement, mais bien moi.

Parce que je viens juste de piger un truc. Le problème, ce n'est ni moi, ni nous, mais _elle_. C'est à propos d'elle et de Cap'tain Carton. Je suis sûr que le moindre petit orteil de ce qu'elle ressent pour moi est forcément cent fois plus fort que ce qu'elle a jamais éprouvé pour lui, mais vous voyez, le souci n'est pas là. Le truc, c'est qu'elle est trop noble pour le tromper. Elle considère que c'est mal parce qu'ils sont toujours ensemble : elle a besoin d'une rupture en bonne et due forme. Mais je ne peux pas le faire pour elle, c'est quelque chose que Buffy doit faire seule. Moi, j'ai fait ma part, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments. Il est temps de me retirer.

— Je vais te laisser maintenant, chaton. Réfléchis à tout ça.

.

Après un dernier baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, je tourne les talons et je m'éloigne sans attendre sa réponse. Voilà ce que je fais – je regarde droit devant et je marche. J'ai désespérément envie de me retourner, mais je ne peux pas. Je dois continuer à marcher, pour la laisser prendre sa propre décision. Ce n'est pas encore le moment pour nous, pas encore. C'est lorsqu'elle sera prête qu'elle elle reviendra vers moi d'elle-même.

C'est douloureux (ok, je ne trompe personne, c'est rien d'autre qu'une lente agonie) mais tant pis, je peux attendre. J'attendrais l'éternité pour elle. Vous voyez, c'est un drôle de truc, l'amour. Je n'étais pas du tout patient avant. Pour n'importe quelle autre fille, j'aurais dit que c'était du temps perdu. Mais elle est différente, elle le mérite. Parce que c'est elle. Parce qu'elle est... ma Buffy. Je l'aimerai toujours et toujours elle sera mienne, même si nous ne devions jamais être ensemble. Mais ça arrivera. Je n'ai aucune garantie cela dit, mais il y a de l'espoir. Après cette nuit, il y a beaucoup d'espoir.

Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je suis hors de vue maintenant alors je ralentis le pas.

Et pendant que je tourne au coin de la rue, je commence à sourire quand je comprends enfin. Je suis parti conscient qu'elle n'était pas prête mais ce qui s'est passé ce soir, ce n'était que le commencement. Buffy viendra à moi tôt ou tard, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Les rues que je remonte sont baignées de ténèbres. Les ombres longues murmurent à mon passage et la douce brise de minuit fait voler les pans de mon manteau de cuir après moi. La lune brille toujours au-dessus des toits et je réalise que je suis heureux. Plus heureux que je ne l'ai été depuis des semaines et des mois. Peut-être des années. Par l'Enfer, de quoi j'ai l'air, moi le mauvais samaritain devenu chamallow à cause d'une poulette ? Et puis la Tueuse, en prime, rien que ça ! Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer.

Vous savez quoi ? Angelus m'aurait traité de fou. Et bien je l'emmerde. Et je les emmerde tous ! Peut-être que je ne suis qu'un fou, peut-être que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un énième amoureux éconduit pathétique. Mais au moins, je sais ce que je veux, au contraire de ce crétin qui ne l'a jamais su. Et au moins, moi, je suis enfin heureux.

Presque arrivé chez moi, je franchis les portes du cimetière et tandis que je me dirige vers ma crypte, je me rappelle soudain que je n'ai pas eu le paquet de fric qu'elle m'avait promis en échange de l'histoire de la mort des deux Tueuses…

Peu importe, ce n'est pas son argent qui m'intéresse. Car j'ai déjà obtenu d'elle tout ce que je voulais vraiment.

.

FIN


End file.
